thesecretshowfandomcom-20200213-history
It's a Hamster World
"It's a Hamster World" is the fortieth episode of The Secret Show, twentieth coupled with "World Anthem" and twelfth of series two. It aired on February 23, 2008. It's a rainy day and nothing's happening, but when Victor asks who is the girl Changed Daily has a picture of on his mantelpiece, they end up uncovering a 20-year-old secret. Now they must go and rescue Daily's former partner, Lucy Woo, from the evil Hamster Man. Fluffy Bunny Show Sweet Little Granny's asleep, so U.Z.Z. agents sneak her off-set. The Story It's raining, therefore their are no missions. Victor asks about the girl in the picture on his mantlepiece. He reveals that she is Lucy Woo, his former partner, and says that they were the "Victor and Anita of their day." He reminisces on their last mission. Fighting a villain named Hamster Man, who believed himself to be an actual hamster. After originally saving him, she apparently betrays Daily and U.Z.Z. His hamster ball catches on a rope, and he never heard from her again, though she did leave her picture, on it was written "P.T.O." he believed it said "potato" and was meant as a taunt, however it meant "Please Turn Over". On the back was a note explaining that she attached his ball to the rope, and pretended to betray him to gain Hamster Man's trust, find his secret hideaway, and she was in need of saving "tonight", tonight was however twenty-years ago. Victor, Anita, and Changed Daily fly to Hamster Man's hideout, a hamster faced cave filled with cobwebs and a strange squeaking noise. The noise was discovered to be Lucy running in a giant hamster wheel, where she spent a majority of her captivity. Victor and Anita discover Hamster Man motionless, Anita removes his mask, and discovers that he is robotic, manufactured for an old theme park, and he laid back on his off switch. After Daily releases Lucy, she walks through a laser sensor that sets off alarms, and drops a giant hamster house over them, the tremors from the house cause Hamster Man to fall back on his switch and turn him back on. Anita discovers that he actually believes the song, as Victor prepares a plan for escape, Lucy and Daily run on the hamster wheel and bash the front of the house down. the group then chases him through several tubes. The tubes lead to what's left of Hamster World. Anita and Victor are attacked by several furless animatronic hamsters, they fight them off, and Lucy is taken by Hamster Man, Daily flips a lever and activates the ride which ends by falling over a cliff. Hamster Man (now realizing he's not organic) grabs onto a stalactite, Lucy grabs his hand, followed by Victor and Anita, and Anita's back-up (Professor professor, Ray, and two agents). Hamster Man swings them to the other side, saving them. Lucy thanks him, and Daily shuts him off, and walks of. Back at Daily's office, it's revealed that the hamsters have moved to Alpha Centuri. Lucy Woo is now the U.Z.Z. fitness instructor. Additional Info Trivia *Changed Daily's name of the day is: Ickle Babykins. External Links * Watch the episode here! * Read the transcript!